Say All I Need
by somewhere87
Summary: A short Naomi/Ozzie oneshot. My little version of what happend between Naomi and Ozzie during 1x09


A.N: Sorry if the english is bad, didn't have time to find a BETA

Couple: Naomi/Ozzie

When: The scene i have in my head take place in ep. 1x09

Disclamer: I don't own N or O and the lyrics belong to One Republic!

_Do you know where your heart is  
Do you think you can find it  
Did you trade it for something, somewhere  
Better just to have it_

She noticed him on the other side of the room. His dark brown eyes staring at her with such intensity that she actually felt butterflies in hr stomach. She could still feel his hands touching her body from the homecoming dance. The way his body just seemed to match her like a glove to its hand. She took a deep breath and took the first step

_Do you know where your love is  
Do you think that you lost it  
You felt it so strong but nothings  
Turned out how you want it_

Ten more steps, nine, eight…come on don't stop. Her head kept telling her to stop. **"Come on, you know it's no idea. He will lie to you, just like everybody else. Name one person in your life that hasn't lied to you." **Even tough the voice in her head kept on going her footsteps kept walking, why? Because her heart told her to, and for the first time, the heart won the battle. She took one last deep breath before looking up from the ground at met his eyes.

_Well bless my soul  
You`re a lonely soul  
Cause you wont let go  
Of anything you hold_

She could see the uncertainty in his eyes, the flick of fear that was mirrored in her own. He was just as scared as she was. The smirks, the quick comebacks and Spanish flirtations were all just an act, much like her own acts, it was all an act, anything to let someone in, into her life.

_  
Well all I need is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest my head  
Do you know what your fate is  
And are you trying to shake it  
You`re doing your best and  
You`re best look  
You`re praying that you`ll make it_

She carefully extended her hand and reached for his, waiting for him to take hers, she couldn't do it alone, and he had to do it with her, help her open her already fragile heart to this fragile boy. She almost cried in relief as she felt his warm hand embrace hers. His eyes pierced into her very soul and his shy smile started to warm up her role as the ice princess.

_Well bless my soul  
You`re a lonely soul  
Cause you wo__nt let go  
Of anything you hold  
Well all I need is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest my head  
Said all I need is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest my head_

He led her outside, away from the drunken party that was going on around them, funny enough, she had completely forgotten the people, the laughter and music. All the existed was her and him, **Naomi and Ozzie**, it's all she needs.

_Do you think you can find it  
Do you think you can find it  
Do you think you can find it  
Better than you have it  
Do you think you can find it  
Do you think you can find it  
Do you think you can find it  
Better than you have it  
Better than you have it_

He pulls her against him, his warm body protects her from the cold night. One hand caresses her back while the other is tangled into hers, and he starts to dance with her the old fashion way, like they did in all the black and white movies she used to watch as a young girl, she lets her free hand rest on his chest before letting it travel up and cradle his neck, playing with his hair. She closes her eyes as she feels his warm breath against her mouth, he waits for a second before letting their mouths meet.

_  
Said all I need is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest my head  
Said all I need is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest my head_

The world stops, all she can feel is his mouth on hers. This is nothing like her first kiss with Ethan, that one felt awkward and nervous, this one….this one feels right…this one makes the butterflies in her stomach fly 100 times as fast...this one feels like a first kiss should feel like, even tough it's first time it feels familiar.

_  
Do you know where the end is  
Do you think you can see it  
Until you get there  
Go on  
Go ahead and scream it  
Just say__._

_The End_


End file.
